


Un voyage inoubliable

by guepard54



Series: L'Ange Gardien [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prenez un Ian Rider se rendant à Grenoble en avion. Ajoutez un Yassen Gregorovitch dqui va exécuter un contrat dans les alpes françaises. Ajoutez un Alex Rider de neuf ans partant skier avec son oncle. Mélangez et vous obtenez un voyage en avion inoubliable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un voyage inoubliable

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Une petite idée de one-shot qui m’est venue dans la nuit. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. J’en ai déjà une autre, voir plusieurs en relation les unes avec les autres et un peu AU puisque Yassen rencontre Alex pour la première fois lorsqu’il a neuf ans.
> 
> Au fait, je prends plutôt en compte la fin de Roulette Russe qui laisse à penser que Yassen se doutait que John était en fait un agent du MI6 avant la mort de celui-ci.
> 
> Bonne Lecture,  
> Guepard54

Yassen Gregorovitch n’était pas toujours un homme patient. En l’occurrence ce jour-là, dans la file d’attente des passagers du vol Londres-Grenoble avec escale à Amsterdam, il mourrait d’impatience de pouvoir faire souffrir la personne qui lui avait réservé son voyage dans un avion aussi bondé et surtout rempli d’enfants.

Pas que Yassen détesta les enfants, mais il avait escompté profiter du voyage pour faire un peu de méditation en attendant ce contrat qu’il allait exécuter dans les Alpes Françaises. Inutile de préciser que dans cette atmosphère, il pouvait faire une croix dessus.

Avant de monter dans la cabine de l’appareil, Yassen vérifia discrètement que son Grach était toujours bien en place dans son manteau, dans une poche spéciale qui brouillait les détecteurs de métaux. Il resserra sa prise sur son bagage-à-main qui était également spécial et contenait diverses armes de toutes natures : revolvers, fusil de sniper en morceau, couteaux de combats et même des échantillons de diverses poisons. Il avait par ailleurs fait enregistrer une valise qui ne contenait rien de compromettant.

Une fois à l’intérieur, il fit un sourire bref à l’hôtesse qui lui indiquait sa place et ajoutait d’un ton aimable que la place juste à côté de la sienne ne serait pas occupée. L’homme poussa un infime soupir de soulagement qui ne put durer bien longtemps. Car preuve que la personne qui avait réservé était un triple imbécile, il se retrouvait dans un carré : deux sièges faisant face à deux autres sièges avec une table au milieu. Pas l’idéal pour quelqu’un qui aimait la solitude et la tranquillité. Avec la malchance qui le caractérisait ce jour-là, il allait faire le voyage en compagnie d’une famille bruyante.

Ou pire. 

Il n’aurait pas cru cela possible mais fut obligé de revoir son opinion lorsqu’il vit la personne installée directement en face de lui, du côté de l’allée : Ian Rider.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard sombre, se jaugeant mutuellement du regard. Le Russe vit l’Anglais porter subrepticement la main à sa ceinture et resserra instinctivement la main sur son sac. Mais il savait qu’aucun d’eux ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer de se mettre à découvert.

Néanmoins, il décida de mettre son bagage sur le siège libre à côté du hublot, pour l’avoir sous la main au cas où. Les deux hommes continuèrent à se fixer tandis Yassen ôtait son manteau avant de s’asseoir.

L’assassin était tellement concentré, à la fois sur son manteau et sur l’espion, qu’il heurta quelque chose derrière lui en étirant le bras.

Il ne se retourna que lorsqu’il entendit le petit cri de surprise. Il s’agissait d’un enfant. Blond, élancé, des yeux bruns sérieux mais chaleureux, le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Mais l’instinct du tueur lui disait que, quelque part, il connaissait l’enfant. Derrière le tueur à gages, dont le regard était concentré sur le nouveau venu, Ian Rider se leva et ouvrit la bouche.

« Alex ! Viens ici, gamin. »

Il y était. Ian Rider étant comme lui-même célibataire le garçon blond était sans nul doute le fils de John Rider, l’agent double du MI6 qui avait entraîné Yassen chez Scorpia. L’homme lui avait appris plein de choses et même sauvé la vie dans la jungle amazonienne. Yassen s’intéressait peu aux autres êtres humains, et même vivant en général, mais il conserverait toujours une affection presque fraternelle pour le défunt espion. L’assassin n’avait passé qu’une petite année avec l’homme, mais une rencontre avec un homme tel que John Rider était de celles qui marquaient pour toute la vie.

D’ailleurs, rien qu’en le regardant attentivement, le Russe remarqua à quel point le fils ressemblait au père qu’il ne connaîtrait jamais : les même yeux à la fois sérieux et rieurs, le même visage fin, jusqu’au geste particulier qui permettait à l’enfant de ne hausser qu’un seul sourcil. Mimique que Yassen avait lui-même attrapé de John.

Le garçon, qui posait lui aussi un regard curieux sur l’inconnu, fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. », adressa-t-il à Yassen qui s’écarta aussitôt pour le laisser passer, non sans continuer de le détailler du regard.

« Ian, l’hôtesse m’a dit qu’il ne restait plus aucune place comme tu aurais voulu, avec simplement deux sièges l’un à côté de l’autre. Je peux prendre la place du hublot ? »

« Tu prends toujours le hublot, Al. », répondit l’homme dans un soupir avant de laisser son neveu accéder à son siège, non sans lui avoir donné une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête.

En face d’eux, Yassen Gregorovitch observait toujours les deux Rider avec ses yeux d’aigle.  
Il attendit que l’agent britannique se fût rassis pour s’asseoir à son tour, lentement. Entre les deux hommes, la tension était à couper au couteau.

Yassen comprit que Ian Rider se sentait dans la mauvaise position : celle de la proie. Il était accompagné d’un enfant sans défense qui ignorait sans doute tout de son véritable métier et allait devoir passer les trois prochaines heures en face d’un tueur à gages dont il ne doutait pas des sinistres compétences pour l’avoir eu comme adversaire dans plusieurs de ses missions. La dernière fois, un an plus tôt, il était revenu d’Argentine avec le bras en écharpe, courtoisie du Russe.

En outre, même si Ian Rider n’était pas sans défense et l’un des meilleurs agents du MI6 depuis la mort de son frère, la présence d’un neveu qu’il devait protéger l’handicapait en cas de conflit.

Finalement, le silence fut brisé par le jeune garçon qui ne s’était pas rendu compte que les deux hommes se connaissaient.

« Et puis, moi je trouve que la disposition de ces places-là est plus sympathique que l’habituelle. Au moins, on est quitte de s’ennuyer à regarder les dossiers des sièges devant nous. »

« Ce voyage dure trois heures et demi, Alex. », répondit machinalement Ian, sans quitter le Russe des yeux.

Son neveu rétorqua aussitôt.

« Ouais, bah on dirait que les dossiers des sièges à fixer te manquent, si tu veux mon avis. », Alex dirigea son regard sur Yassen avant d’énoncer. « Excusez-le pour son impolitesse, Monsieur, je crois qu’il n’a pas assez dormi. Moi, c’est Alex. », conclut l’enfant en tendant sa main au Russe par-dessus la table.

Amusé, ce dernier vit les muscles de l’Anglais se tendre au maximum. Les yeux noirs le fixèrent plus intensément si c’était possible.

Ne comptant pas se faire lui aussi reprendre sur ses manières, Yassen prit la main plus petite pour la serrer. Alex lui sourit plus franchement et l’assassin dut se répéter intérieurement que c’était bien Alex et non John en face de lui.

« Yassen. », répondit-il d’un ton neutre mais tout de même moins froid que d’habitude.

De toute manière, nier son vrai nom était inutile puisque l’agent secret le connaissait. En outre, en cet instant, il ne ressentait nulle envie de mentir, pas au fils de John.

Il n’eut pas à entretenir la conversation puisque ledit garçon, décidément très curieux, le fit pour lui.

« N’empêche, le fait de mal dormir n’excuse en rien le fait d’être impoli. »

A cet instant, Yassen éprouva une micro-minuscule once de compassion pour l’Anglais. Recevoir une leçon d’un enfant n’était jamais agréable. Et encore moins lorsqu’on s’était levé du pied gauche.

Le Russe vit Rider lever les yeux aux ciel avant qu’il ne se tourne franchement vers Alex pour lui répondre d’une voix exaspérée.

« Si c’est tu ne m’avais pas réveillé à cinq heures du matin pour un vol décollant à midi, je serais peut-être d’humeur plus charitable. »

Mais cela sembla être un faux problème pour le garçon qui renifla dédaigneusement en se tournant vers son hublot. Il semblait regarder l’aéroport sans le voir.

« Quand tu prends l’avion pour ton travail, tu te lèves toujours dix mille ans avant. »

La voix du garçon était vraiment très amère pour son âge et pendant un moment, l’Anglais ne fit plus aucun cas de leur spectateur indésirable. Il posait même la même sur l’épaule de son neveu.

« Alex, on en a souvent discuté tous les deux. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et c’est pour çà que nous avons choisi Jack tous les deux, pour qu’elle puisse veiller sur toi quand je ne peux pas. »

L’assassin ne savait pas qui cette Jack était, mais Ian Rider était horriblement imprudent pour laisser le gamin sans protection lorsqu’il effectuait une de ses missions, avec tous les ennemis que John et lui s’étaient fait. A commencer par Scorpia. Un jour, il rentrerait de l’une d’entre elles pour ne retrouver que le cadavre du fils de John. A moins qu’il ne rentre pas du tout et qu’il laisse le gamin définitivement orphelin, à la merci de tous.

Comme Yassen laissait en permanence tous ses sens en éveil, il n’eut aucune difficulté à percevoir la réponse murmurée.

« De toute façon, il n’y a que ton travail qui compte. »

Et avec ça, Alex se renfonça dans son siège et se détourna complètement de son oncle.

Celui-ci soupira avant de jeter un coup d’œil peu avenant vers Yassen qui s’était détourné par discrétion. Il était sûr que l’homme avait tout compris. Après tout, Alex ressemblait beaucoup à John et sachant l’affection que l’assassin avait porté à son frère…

Après qu’Alex se soit obstinément tourné vers le hublot, un silence pas si inconfortable que cela s’était installé. L’avion n’avait toujours pas décollé mais cela ne préoccupait aucun des deux hommes.

Yassen avait une marge de manœuvre d’une semaine entière pour effectuer son contrat tandis Ian emmenait Alex pour quinze jours de vacances au ski à l’Alpe d’Huez et n’avait donc aucune urgence. Blunt avait d’ailleurs grincé des dents lorsqu’Ian avait tapé du poing sur la table pour obtenir des vacances qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis presque huit mois. Mais son meilleur agent lui avait fait comprendre qu’aucune mission à Hong-Kong ou dans le désert de Gobi ne le priverait de prendre un petit peu de bon temps avec un neveu qui commençait à en avoir marre d’être toujours relégué au second plan.

Soudain, une voix jeune et féminine retentit dans les haut-parleurs de l’avion.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, l’appareil va entamer la procédure de décollage. Veuillez s’il vous plait rester bien assis et n’oubliez pas de mettre votre ceinture de sécurité. » 

Ian enclencha la sienne tout en se disant que cette précaution serait bien inutile en cas de détournement ou de bombe. Bien qu’avec le Russe assis en face de lui, il doutait qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit pendant le vol. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l’avouer, l’homme était très compétent dans sa branche et toujours très précautionneux.

Celui-ci était d’ailleurs en train de boucler sa propre ceinture de sécurité d’un air impassible. Puis Ian se tourna vers son neveu qui n’avait toujours pas mis la sienne.

« Alex, ta ceinture. »

Il lui donna un bon coup de coude pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« Pour ce que ça vaut de toute manière. »

Le garçon avait parlé d’un ton très morne et se rendit soudain compte du regard fixe des deux adultes sur lui. Il prit cela pour une demande de justification.

« Bah quoi, c’est vrai ! Au mieux, il y a beaucoup plus de gens qui meurent dans des accidents de voiture et au pire, si tu as un accident d’avion, tu as vraiment une infime chance d’en réchapper. A part si tu as un parachute. », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même après un moment. « Ian, tu as un parachute ? », demanda-t-il innocemment à son oncle.

« Alex ! »

Ce dernier, poussé à bout, ne put s’empêcher de demander à l’assassin en face de lui.

« Le baby-sitting, ce n’est pas dans tes cordes ? »

Le Russe se passa une main sur le visage, épuisé. Mais à quoi pouvait-il s’attendre avec DEUX Rider en face de lui. Lorsque John commençait à être moqueur, il était impossible de ne pas ressentir un irrésistible besoin de l’assassiner sur place. Et dire qu’il restait plus de trois heures de voyage…

Lorsqu’il prêta à nouveau attention aux deux britanniques, Ian était en train de vérifier la ceinture d’Alex. C’est alors que l’enfant énonça, à la fois sur un ton de reproche et de moquerie :

« Ian, tu ne trouves pas çà un peu ironique de tout m’imposer au nom de la ‘sécurité’ quand tu ne peux pas rentrer d’un Congrès sans un bras en écharpe ou une jambe dans le plâtre ? » 

A voir le regard embarrassé de l’espion, Alex avait frappé juste où il fallait. Yassen laissa même échapper un très bref éclat de rire qu’il camoufla dans une petite quinte de toux en voyant le regard meurtrier de l’autre homme. Il est vrai que certaines de ces blessures avaient été causées par le Russe.

Ce dernier pensa que cela vaudrait le coup de chercher à blesser l’Anglais de manière bénigne à chaque fois qu’il le croiserait, ne serait-ce que pour faire enrager l’homme et donner une occasion de plus au fils de John de se moquer de son oncle.

D’ailleurs, celui-ci avait aussi une autre raison de se réjouir, comme il le leur fit savoir.

« Au moins çà te garde un peu à la maison… »

Ian lui jeta un regard ahuri avant de plisser les yeux d’un air pensif.

« Humm, le fil devant les escaliers, il y a deux ans, ce n’était pas seulement destiné au petit-ami de Jack, n’est-ce-pas ? »

L’enfant réfléchit un moment, une moue assez contrariée sur le visage.

« Disons, quand on peut faire d’une pierre deux coups…. »

Cette fois, Yassen dut se détourner carrément pour dissimuler son incapacité à contrôler son fou rire.

C’était ce qu’il avait à la fois toujours aimé et reproché chez John. Cette capacité, par le caractère naturel que son fils et lui semblait partager, à défaire les gens de leur faux-semblant. Tu ne pouvais pas mentir à un Rider, c’était aussi simple que cela.

Lorsqu’il leur prêta à nouveau attention, non sans avoir reçu un formidable regard noir d’Ian Rider, Alex s’expliquait de manière détachée. 

« C’est Tom qui m’avait aidé à trouver. Et il y a prescription. En plus, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose. La plupart des gens travaille pour vivre, mais toi tu vis pour travailler. »

Cette remarque fit beaucoup moins sourire le Russe. Il avait entendu dire que peu de temps avant sa mort, John prévoyait de quitter le milieu pour se consacrer à sa famille. Hélas, son frère et à présent tuteur de son fils unique semblait l’avoir oublié. Eh bien, Yassen se portait volontaire pour le lui rappeler, à la manière forte s’il le fallait.

Ian ne répondit rien à son jeune neveu qui finit par sortir un livre tandis que l’Anglais restait les yeux fixés dans le vague. 

Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Mais celle-ci ne dura pas bien longtemps. En effet, Yassen jetait de temps à autres des regards sur l’enfant et perçut son ennui et son agitation grandissante. Alex posait de moins en moins les yeux sur son livre et de plus en plus ailleurs : son goblet d’eau, sa main…. Il finit même par tapoter les doigts sur la table.

Sachant que cela énervait Ian, qui jetait de plus en plus des coups d’œil agacés vers l’innocent (pour une fois) assassin, ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque et adressa même un sourire ironique à l’Anglais.

Il n’était pas encore né l’homme qui pourrait surpasser la patience de Yassen, d’autant plus dans une situation aussi réjouissante.

Soudainement, le Russe se fit surprendre. Des mots s’étaient échappés de la bouche du gosse mais il avait été incapable de comprendre. Ian Rider répondit et lorsque le garçon ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, l’assassin blond comprit pourquoi : Alex parlait dans une autre langue. En japonais, s’il reconnaissait bien l’accent.

Le tueur à gages vit Rider lui jeter un regard nerveux avant de répondre à nouveau en anglais. Alex poussa un soupir avant de parler à nouveau, dans un français parfait cette fois-ci.

« Allez, on ne peut pas jouer à un jeu ? Je m’ennuie. Et tu dis toujours que le temps c’est comme l’argent, il faut l’utiliser utilement. »

En entendant Alex parler en français, l’espion du MI6 se détendit immédiatement. Yassen saisit aussitôt.

Ian Rider avait eu peur qu’en les entendant parler une langue qu’il ne comprenait pas, le Russe se sente visé, voir menacé. Ce qui n’était pas tout à fait faux. Mais comment l’Anglais savait-il quelle langue étrangère il avait apprise ou pas ? Son dossier au MI6 avait du encore être enrichi.

Bien évidemment, le garçon de neuf ans se moquait bien de toutes ces considérations et continuait sur sa lancée, toujours en français.

« Allez, Ian… Un baccalauréat dans toutes les langues que je connais déjà. On peut demander à Monsieur Yassen s’il veut jouer avec nous. Je te propose un marché : s’il dit oui, on joue tous les trois, s’il dit non, promis j’abandonne la partie. Et puis, ça me fera des révisions. »

Ou l’art de manipuler un adulte.

« Alex. Je t’ai déjà dit que c’est très impoli de parler en langue étrangère devant une tierce personne. Qui te dit de toute manière que le Monsieur connaît une langue étrangère ? »

Yassen allait oublier toute impassibilité et défendre son intelligence lorsque le gamin le prit une fois de plus de court.

« Vu comme il est concentré sur notre conversation, je suis sûr qu’il connaît au moins le français. »

Si Yassen avait eu un aliment en bouche en cet instant, il serait mort étouffé. 

Et observateur avec çà. A croire que…

Le Russe eut tout d’un coup un horrible soupçon. Multilingue, très observateur, intelligent, tout cet ensemble représentait les qualités essentielles d’un futur agent secret.

Horrifié intérieurement, Yassen fixa l’Anglais jusqu’à ce que l’homme ne puisse faire autrement que croiser son regard. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, l’agent du MI6 serait tombé raide mort. Yassen fit un geste bien visible vers sa poche de manteau pour montrer à l’autre adulte ce qu’il pensait de son éducation.

John avait fini dans la tombe bien trop tôt, et si cela continuait, son fils le suivrait de peu.

Au bout d’un moment, Ian Rider détourna le regard, les lèvres pincées.

Sachant que cela embêterait l’homme, ce qui était rapidement en train de devenir sa distraction favorite, Yassen se tourna vers Alex, un rare sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« Va pour un Baccalauréat : quelles langues proposes-tu ? »

Alex lui rendit son sourire, visiblement enchanté. D’où le fait que son oncle s’éclaircisse bruyamment la gorge une seconde plus tard.

« Et bien, je pensais : anglais, français, allemand, espagnol et… japonais ? », demanda-t-il avec espoir. 

« D’accord pour tout, sauf le japonais. Désolé, inconnu au bataillon. »

Ce jour serait décidément à marquer d’une pierre blanche comme le jour où Yassen Gregorovitch, tueur à gages de renommée international, s’était à la fois excusé envers quelqu’un et admis un manque de compétence. Un enfant, de plus. Pour quelqu’un qui avait plutôt l’habitude de menacer, c’était quelque chose. Mais ce n’était pas non plus n’importe quel enfant. C’était le fils de John Rider et cela voulait tout dire.

Alex acquiesça rapidement comme s’il avait peur que l’homme revienne sur sa décision et lui tendit rapidement, ainsi qu’à Ian qui les prit d’un air fatigué, une feuille blanche, une règle et un crayon à papier qu’il venait de tirer de son sac pour chacun d’eux.

Encore une fois, le Russe put constater de première main l’état de fatigue de Rider lorsque l’Anglais peina à faire des colonnes droites et équitables.

Ils se mirent d’accord sur les catégories à remplir : prénom, animaux, végétaux, objets du quotidien, métiers, villes, pays et personnages célèbres.

L’ambiance était bonne enfant et, sans doute trop épuisé pour contrer son neveu, Ian Rider finit par y mettre du sien. Plusieurs fois, les deux hommes s’écharpèrent visuellement sans que l’enfant ne puisse le remarquer. Par exemple, lorsque Yassen, très honnêtement à court d’idées instantanées, proposa ses propres objets du quotidien comme revolver ou couteau. Par ailleurs, il cacha son sourire lorsque dans ses explications, Alex confondit la Birmanie et la Bolivie, plaçant la première en Amérique du Sud et l’autre en Asie.

Au final, Yassen et Alex finirent presque ex-æquo, avec une très légère avance pour le Russe, tandis qu’à la satisfaction intérieure de celui-ci, Ian Rider finit dans les choux, plus de trente points derrière eux.

Pendant ces minutes au contact d’Alex Rider, Yassen n’avait eu aucun mal à oublier quel homme il était vraiment et il se doutait que le retour à la réalité allait plus que dur.

D’ailleurs cela ne tarda pas à arriver.

Yassen était en train d’expliquer au jeune garçon une règle de grammaire allemande particulièrement compliquée lorsque la voix des haut-parleurs annonça l’escale imminente à Amsterdam. L’arrêt durerait trois quart d’heure.

Du coin de l’œil, le Russe vit Ian Rider se tendre légèrement puis se lever d’un bond, avant de se tourner vers son neveu sans plus s’occuper de leur voisin de cabine.

« Tu sais que je t’avais que je devais faire une course à l’escale d’Amsterdam, Alex ? Je reviens dans moins d’une demi-heure. »

Le garçon soupira et regarda par le hublot tandis que Yassen tournait un regard incandescent vers l’Anglais. Celui-ci croisa furtivement son regard avant de prendre son neveu par l’épaule, une urgence cachée dans le ton.

« Alex ? Tu te rappelles ? »

L’enfant se tourna vers son tuteur, une expression exaspérée et presque déçue peinte sur le visage.

« Oui, tu me l’as bien dit cent fois : ‘Je n’en aurais pas pour longtemps Alex, reste bien à ta place’, je n’ai plus quatre ans, tu es au courant ? », il ajouta en direction de Yassen, « Vous voyez ? Il faudrait qu’il demande à son employeur de lui installer un lit de camp dans son bureau. »

Malheureusement, connaissant le personnage, Alan Blunt serait sûrement ravi d’accepter.

Yassen se concentra pour tenter de déchiffrer le moindre signe de mensonge dans l’expression du gamin mais celui-ci ne montrait que de la naïveté enfantine sur son visage. Alex avait beau être un Rider, Yassen était un champion pour déceler les menteurs sous toutes leurs formes.

Non, le gamin disait la vérité et cela signifiait que la sortie à Amsterdam de Ian Rider était prévue bien avant qu’il ne sache qu’il aurait Yassen Gregorovitch comme voisin pour le trajet. Mais cela n’empêchait pas l’homme de tenter quelque chose hors de sa vue. Néanmoins, quelque chose semblait tracasser l’Anglais qui restait debout immobile dans l’allée, tandis que d’autres passagers descendaient déjà. 

Puis la connection se fit. Pour faire sa transaction rapidement, l’adulte devait descendre seul et laisser son neveu avec le Russe. Yassen ne tenterait rien sur le fils de John et encore moins dans un avion bondé, mais ses sens tout à fait réveillés à présent semblaient hurler à l’espion de refuser de laisser Alex avec le tueur à gages. Et allaient à l’encontre des ordres de ses supérieurs qui n’avaient pas été foutus de laisser les deux Rider profiter pleinement de leurs vacances communes. Yassen ressentait la tension de l’homme comme si elle était la sienne et à la fin, tendit les mains et haussa les épaules de manière apaisante. Il veillerait sur Alex le temps qu’il faudrait.

Ian hésita encore un peu puis ce fut le sens du devoir qui l’emporta. A défaut du sens de la famille. 

Yassen avait agi ainsi car Blunt était bien capable de priver Alex de vacances avec son oncle pendant un an s’il n’obtenait pas ce qu’il avait demandé.

Ian Rider adressa au jeune garçon un ‘je reviens vite’ précipité et un dernier regard d’avertissement au Russe qui voulait très clairement dire : ‘si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit sous ta surveillance, je te pourchasse jusqu’aux confins de la terre pour t’étriper de mes propres mains.’

Yassen acquiesça, pour une fois (unique) tout à fait d’accord. Dommage que l’Anglais ne considère pas son propre entraînement du gamin comme une menace…

Le Russe décida de laisser tomber pour le moment et répondit par un geste nonchalant de la main. Puis Ian Rider s’éloigna enfin en direction de la sortie, légèrement rabroué par l’hôtesse pour son manque de décision apparent. Quant à Alex, il était retourné à sa contemplation par le hublot et un silence assez confortable s’installa.

L’agent du MI6 était parti depuis un quart d’heure lorsqu’une complication survint.

Des douaniers étaient entrés dans l’avion comme cela arrivait parfois, surtout dans une ville avec autant d’opportunités criminelles qu’Amsterdam. Cela n’aurait pas été si important si Yassen n’avait pas fait l’objet d’une attention assidue de la part du gouvernement hollandais ces derniers temps.

Décidément, s’il passait ce nouveau test, Yassen Gregorovitch allait étriper la personne qui lui avait choisi ce vol. Et si en plus, Ian Rider avait dit quelque chose…

Avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de préparer une défense, deux hommes en uniforme fondirent sur lui et commencèrent à lui poser des questions en anglais auxquelles il répondit avec l’air le plus détaché possible.

Mais les deux agents étaient de plus en plus curieux et la pression commençait à se faire sentir. Lorsque, tel un ange tombé du ciel, Alex Rider sortit de sa torpeur :

« Que nous voulez-vous ? », demanda innocemment le gamin. L’un des hommes, une brute aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, se tourna vers lui et Yassen maudit le garçon blond dans un soupir silencieux. 

Incapable de voir des ennuis sans plonger la tête la première dedans. Exactement comme son père.

Avant que le Hollandais ait pu répondre, Yassen fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il donna un coup de pied au garçon sous la table couplé d’un regard noir lorsque l’enfant croisa son regard. Le gémissement à peine discernable n’échappa au Russe mais comme on disait, au grand mot les grands remèdes.

Mais Yassen Gregorovitch allait bientôt réapprendre qu’on trouvait difficilement plus têtu qu’un Rider.

Alex ne détourna son attention de l’agent douanier et son expression de défi s’intensifia tandis qu’il reprenait la parole d’un ton à la limite de l’impolitesse.

« Mon oncle, Mon parrain, », dit-il en désignant l’assassin blond, « et moi-même allons faire du ski dans les Alpes Françaises. Ce n’est pas encore interdit que je sache ? », demanda le garçon de presque dix ans d’un ton mordant

Nouveau coup de pied, royalement ignoré.

Le sourire du hollandais, que son collègue, Yassen et Alex fixaient à présent chacun avec une expression différente, devint plus dur presque cruel.

« Et dis-moi, le mioche, peut-on savoir comment s’appelle cet oncle invisible pour le moment ? », fit l’homme en se penchant un peu plus vers le gamin de neuf ans.

Le Russe se tendit complètement, prêt à intervenir s’il le fallait. Il faudrait qu’il ait une petite conversation avec Ian sur la tendance de son neveu à provoquer un petit peu les gens et, semble-t-il, sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Cela risquait de mal finir un jour, particulièrement si Alex Rider empruntait la voie professionnelle de son oncle et de son père.

Et toujours cette tendance à réfléchir et à agir plus rapidement que les autres.

« Mon oncle s’appelle Ian Rider et il ne va pas du tout être content des problèmes que vous nous faîtes. Il est descendu de l’avion pour son travail, un truc très important mais il revient très vite. »

Pendant ce petit discours d’intimidation, l’attention de Yassen s’était concentrée sur les réactions des deux douaniers. Si la brute émis un petit rire, son collègue pâlit à vue d’œil en entendant le nom de Ian Rider. Sûrement avait-il plusieurs fois affaire à l’homme, peut-être pas toujours de manière agréable, et il était en train de penser que sa hiérarchie n’allait pas apprécier ses petites complications avec la famille de l’homme. Et un espion, particulièrement un très bon agent, bénéficiait d’un certain nombre de passe-droits.

Ce que, inconscient des liens unissant Ian Rider au MI6, le jeune Alex avait attribué à une renommée dans la finance internationale inexistante.

Un instant, Yassen imagina Ian en banquier banal et ennuyeux. L’image le fit sourire intérieurement. Impossible. En revanche, son patron, Alan Blunt, aucun problème, avec son univers habillé de gris.

Le Russe n’écouta que d’une oreille distraite la conversation téléphonique en hollandais de la brute avec sans doute un de ses supérieurs, que son collègue lui avait demandé d’appeler avant de faire davantage de gaffes. Si l’homme le fit sans être convaincu et composa le numéro avec un sourire goguenard, il perdit très rapidement ses couleurs en écoutant les réprimandes de son interlocuteur dont les cris sortaient de l’émetteur téléphonique.

Pendant qu’Alex cachait son fou rire en se tournant vers le hublot, Yassen fixa les deux douaniers hollandais avec un seul sourcil haussé. Ils se répandirent en excuses avant de s’éloigner précipitamment.

Il y a avait peut-être du bon finalement, à être le voisin de cabine de Ian Rider. A moins que ce soit lui qui ait mis en place ce contrôle…

Décidant de mettre cela de côté en attendant le retour de l’espion, Yassen se tourna vers Alex, dont les épaules étaient toujours secouées de soubresauts et lui tapa l’épaule pour obtenir son attention.

Il préparait déjà un discours digne d’un père en colère contre son fils lorsqu’il fut témoin du fou-rire enfantin du garçon.

« Tu as…vu, leurs têtes ? »

Finalement, passant sur le tutoiement naturel, Yassen ne put que sourire sincèrement tout en hochant positivement la tête.

Au bout d’un moment, le gamin se calma et essuya les larmes de joie qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« C’était trop bien. J’avais déjà vu faire Ian. Il doit être un banquier important. »

Le jour où Alex découvrirait la supercherie, il ne regarderait plus Ian Rider de la même manière.

En attendant, c’était à Yassen de limiter les dégâts.

« Tu n’aurais pas du lui parler comme cela. Je sais que ce douanier était très agressif mais c’était dangereux de risquer sa colère. »

La réponse fusa.

« Mais il commençait à sérieusement vous enquiquiner ! »

« Tu m’as défendu et sorti d’une mauvaise passe, je t’en remercie. Mais je connais ce genre d’homme, il aurait pu devenir très méchant.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pu faire ? M’arrêter ? »

Yassen voyait que le jeune garçon ne le prenait pas totalement au sérieux. Il planta ses yeux bleus glacés dans les bruns et attrapa doucement les mains.

« Ne va jamais au conflit, Alex, si tu n’es pas sûr d’avoir une chance de gagner. Et en l’occurrence, il aurait pu avoir le dessus sur toi. »

Comme la force brute. Certains agents de sécurité publique pensaient que leurs fonctions les plaçaient au-dessus des lois.

Le regard brun devint sérieux et attentif et le Russe lâcha le garçon, à présent certain que son message avait porté.

Quand Ian Rider revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, il les trouva chacun plongé dans un livre.

Yassen plongea son regard dans celui-ci de l’Anglais, essayant de détecter la moindre émotion qui indiquerait une trahison. Il ne vit rien mais avait tout de même besoin de parler avec l’homme. En privé. Il s’adressa donc à Alex.

« Tu m’avais dis que tu avais besoin de passer aux toilettes, tout à l’heure. Je te conseille d’y aller avant que nous ne redécollions. »

Preuve que l’enfant se doutait de quelque chose, son regard voyagea entre les deux hommes avant d’obéir.

« Attends Alex, tu n’es pas obligé de… », fit Ian en voyant son neveu s’éloigner. « Tu l’as menacé ? », gronda-t-il en direction de l’assassin.

« Absolument pas. », répondit tranquillement celui-ci. « Mais nous avons besoin de discuter tous les deux et je n’aime pas faire ce qu’on dit à un enfant de ne pas faire en parlant devant Alex dans une langue étrangère qu’il ne comprend pas. D’ailleurs, ton neveu a tout de suite compris que nous devions avoir une petite conversation privée. »

L’Anglais ne se détendit pas complètement dans son siège mais fut plus attentif, tout en surveillant la porte des sanitaires.

« Je t’écoute. »

« Tout d’abord, », commença-t-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse, « as-tu entendu parler du petit incident pendant que tu étais à l’aéroport ? »

« J’ai entendu. J’ai aussi entendu qu’Alex t’avait sauvé la mise ? Alors comment te sens-tu, après avoir eu la protection d’un enfant ? »

L’agent du MI6 avait un sourire suave qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qu’en plus le tueur à gages mourrait de lui faire avaler. Mais ce dernier continua, sur un ton encore plus dangereux.

« Rider, c’est toi qui avais envoyé ces douaniers ? Et si tu penses ne serait-ce qu’à me mentir… »

« Absolument pas. Je ne suis pas encore cinglé, tu avais Alex avec toi ! »

« Lequel tu savais que je ne blesserai pas. »

« Mais comment en être sûr ? », rétorqua Ian, « On ne peut jamais prédire ce qu’une bête acculée va faire. »

Yassen leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre d’un ton mesuré.

« C’est bon, je te crois. », à ce moment-là, Ian Rider haussa les épaules nonchalamment pour bien lui montrer qu’il se fichait complètement de son opinion. Yassen commençait vraiment à se sentir dans une cour de récré (foutus Riders !) mais il continua sur sa lancée, imperturbable. « J’ai autre chose à discuter avec toi. Qu’es-tu en train de faire à ton propre neveu ? Tu vas bientôt me dire qu’il est ceinture noire de karaté, à neuf ans ! »

L’homme se redressa un peu pour lui répondre d’un ton égal.

« En réalité, il est ceinture noire depuis l’âge de huit ans. », Rider tendit alors les mains dans un signe de paix. Yassen avait envie de l’étrangler et il se doutait qu’à cet instant, cette émotion fut parfaitement lisible sur son visage habituellement lisse.

Puis la défense du brun le surprit :

« John n’est plus là pour le protéger. Je travaille très souvent et peut-être qu’un jour je ne rentrerai plus jamais à la maison. Oui, je suis conscient de ce point-là. », ajouta-il en voyant le regard perçant de son interlocuteur. « Alors je le prépare du mieux que je peux au cas où je disparaîtrais avant qu’il ne soit capable de se défendre. »

« Tu sais qu’en faisant cela, tu en fais de la chair à canon pour des vautours comme Alan Blunt ? », demanda le Russe avec incrédulité.

Il ne pouvait le croire. Ian Rider jetait son propre neveu aux orties et espérait qu’il en sortirait sans une égratignure. Mais l’Anglais avait préparé sa réponse.

« Et toi, tu imagine si Scorpia agit avant mon patron ? Que croies-tu qu’ils vont lui faire ? L’inviter à prendre le thé ? C’est le fils de John, Yassen ! »

L’assassin blond n’avait rien à répondre à ces arguments et il choisit de réagir à la dernière phrase.

« Je sais parfaitement qui il est. Et il lui ressemble beaucoup trop pour ne pas s’attirer d’ennuis avec même qu’il n’en ait l’âge. »

Le blond avait le regard dans le lointain, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Je comprends donc pourquoi tu l’entraînes comme tu le fais, même si je suis bien loin de le cautionner. Au moins, cela a le mérite de te le valoir quelques cheveux blancs précoces. », ajouta-t-il dans une pointe d’humour qu’il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, mais sans doute réveillée par son amusement à voir la manière dont interagissaient les deux Rider.

Mais il est vrai que dans ce voyage, tout ressemblait à un rêve et que, pour Alex Rider, une sorte de trêve valait bien la peine. L’Anglais lui jeta un regard surpris avant de lui faire comprendre que l’objet de leur conversation se dirigeait vers eux. Aucun d’eux ne reparla de la rencontre malheureuse avec les douaniers hollandais, considérant l’incident clos.

Moins de dix minutes après que le fils de John se soit rassis, l’avion redécolla à destination de Grenoble. Il restait une petite heure et demi de trajet qui allait se passer sans plus de problèmes ni d’évènements riches en émotions. Bien qu’en regardant le fils de son défunt mentor dormir comme un bienheureux, Yassen se disait qu’il aurait tout donné pour être à la place d’Ian Rider.

Ce dernier avait laissé son neveu reposer sa tête sur son épaule dans son sommeil et évitait de faire le moindre geste pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller.

Au bout d’un long moment, lorsque l’homme fut sûr que sa jeune charge était endormie suffisamment profondément, il ouvrit la bouche, s’adressant en russe à l’assassin.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, Yassen. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simple si John et Helen étaient encore parmi nous. »

Ce fut le ton, presque vulnérable, qui le choqua plus que la confession. Pendant un moment, il ne sut comment répondre. Puis, puisque le monde était devenu fou :

« John aurait été un père formidable. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne réussiras pas son éducation. Je crois qu’un parent est avant tout là pour guider et je pense qu’Alex est sur le bon chemin. »

Ce fut au tour d’Ian de s’étouffer de surprise.

« Depuis quand as-tu changé de vocation pour devenir psychologue ? », mais il y a avait aucune hostilité dans la voix de l’espion.

Yassen haussa les épaules.

« Tu devrais en revanche faire comprendre à Alan Blunt que tu as besoin de passer un peu de temps à la maison, et pas seulement en coup de vent entre deux missions. »

Cette fois, l’expression de l’Anglais était ironique lorsqu’il lui répondit :

« Tu as déjà essayé de parler à un mur ? Tu me conseilles un bélier ou des explosifs pour passer au travers ? La situation est compliquée, Yassen. Et tu l’as dis toi-même je veux éviter au maximum d’attiser l’intérêt de Blunt pour Alex. »

Le Russe acquiesça sombrement et tous deux retournèrent à leurs pensées, dans un silence néanmoins plus confortable qu’auparavant.

Lorsqu’une heure plus tard, l’avion atterrit à Grenoble, ce fut avec une certaine nostalgie que Yassen Gregorovitch abandonna la cabine qu’il avait occupé avec Ian et Alex.

Ils se quittèrent dans le hall de l’aéroport, après que Yassen ait conseillé à un Alex très réveillé et excité de skier prudemment. La gamin lui serra la main et lui offrit son plus beau sourire (il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son père) avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Les au revoir entre les deux adultes (qui espéraient secrètement ne plus se recroiser sur le terrain de sitôt) furent plus formels. Un hochement de tête comme salutation et un conseil de Yassen disant à Ian de se méfier de l’humour de son neveu s’il ne voulait pas finir pour une énième fois à l’hôpital.

Et enfin :

« Prends soin d’Alex. C’est un bon gamin. Je crois que j’aurais aimé être son parrain et je suis sûr qu’il m’aurait écouté au doigt et à l’œil sans efforts.»

Le regard que l’assassin reçu en réponse était mi-ébahi, mi exaspéré et le Russe se détourna, retournant à sa propre vie et à son contrat actuel. 

Dans le taxi qui l’éloignait de l’aéroport, le tueur à gages de renommée internationale eut une dernière pensée pour Alex et Ian Rider.

**Author's Note:**

> Note : J’ai pris quelques libertés car il n’y a pas d’aéroport à Grenoble mais je voulais être sûr que le voyage à trois dure suffisamment longtemps. Et Ian et Alex vont vraiment au ski.


End file.
